Work vehicles, such as those used in the agriculture, construction, forestry and mining industries, may have implements attached at the front and/or rear of the work vehicle. Example implements common in such industries include excavator and loader buckets, tillage machines, mowers, balers, planting machines, tree felling heads and so on. To perform operational movements (e.g., lifting, tool adjustment, baling, seeding, cutting, general orientation changes, etc.), the implements may have actuators (e.g., electric, hydraulic, pneumatic, etc.) that are powered by generators, pumps and motors that are driven by the engine of a host or towing vehicle (e.g., tractor, loader, etc.). Flexible power lines may be used to connect the actuators of the implement to the work vehicle to which it is attached to allow for relative movement of the work vehicle and the implement when turning or traveling over uneven terrain. Depending on the application, numerous power lines may need to be connected and disconnected when attaching and detaching the implement. Inadvertent separation of the implement from the work vehicle may stress and damage the power lines and components of the work vehicle and implement to which they are coupled.